


Don't Leave Me

by Flfystf500



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Butler Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Language definitely not accurate to the time period, M/M, Polyamory, Prince Kim Namjoon | RM, Princess Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Shy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips I guess, but they don't end up falling in love, implied taekook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flfystf500/pseuds/Flfystf500
Summary: Namjoon, the prince, meets Kim Seokjin at a party and they fall in love. Everything goes well until Namjoon's parents find out and he's forced to marry a woman he's never met.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every character in this story is the legal age of consent or older. Namjoon lives with his parents because that's how monarchy works... I think.
> 
> Basically this first chapter is like Romeo and Juliet except they aren't horny teenagers, it takes place over months and not 3 days, and there isn't a double suicide at the end.

Namjoon met Seokjin at one of his parents’ parties. His family was always having parties or dances or anything else that drew their subjects to the castle. Namjoon was always forced to attend and he usually spent them with Yoongi. He was one of the royal family's butlers, but the prince considered him a close friend. Namjoon tried to be kind to everyone who worked at the castle. He didn't like having servants, but it wasn't his decision. He wasn't the king yet, after all. 

That night's party started the same way they always do. Namjoon was talking to Yoongi about pretty much anything he could think of. The older listened to him speak, occasionally throwing in his own opinion. Conversations with Yoongi were often very one-sided. He wasn't antisocial or anything, he just preferred listening over speaking.

Everything felt exactly the same as usual, until Namjoon noticed him. He clearly hadn't been to one of the parties before. If he had, Namjoon would have remembered him. His face wasn't one that he would forget. However he walked in with someone Namjoon had met. Park Jimin. One of Yoongi's lovers. Jimin brought the stranger to the tables full of food, then spotted Yoongi and ran up to him. Jimin greeted Yoongi and tried to say hi to Namjoon who muttered something that sounded sort of similar to "hello." 

Yoongi tapped the younger on the shoulder. "Namjoon, what are you looking at?"  
Namjoon didn't respond. He just continued staring.  
"Do you see someone you like?" Jimin asked, immediately noticing Namjoon's expression.  
The prince nodded.  
"Are you going to talk to them?"  
Once again, Namjoon nodded before quickly making his way towards the handsome stranger.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at one of these parties. I certainly would have remembered such a handsome face."  
The stranger turned to face Namjoon and his eyes widened.  
"You're flirting with me?"  
"I thought someone so beautiful would be used to that."  
"I-" The man still looked shocked. Maybe even upset.  
"My apologies. Are you not interested in men? I didn't mean to upset you-"  
"No! No, it's not that! It's just… Kim Namjoon, the prince, is taking an interest in someone like me. I'm nothing special, I'm just a villager-"  
"That sort of thing doesn't matter to me. All I noticed is your beauty."  
"Well, I'm aware that people find me attractive, but surely, you have better options."  
"I don't believe that I've ever seen a better option."  
That made the stranger blush.  
"I would really love to know your name."  
"It's Kim Seokjin."  
"A beautiful name. It suits you."  
"Thank you….um I was too shocked to say this before but I find you very handsome as well."  
Namjoon looked over to Yoongi, just to make sure that he wouldn't be ditching him, but he seemed perfectly happy dancing with Jimin and Hoseok.  
He turned back towards Seokjin and smirked "Would you be willing to take this conversation somewhere more private?"  
"Of course. Lead the way."

Seokjin learned a lot about Namjoon that night. Most importantly, he was very gentle. He kept asking Seokjin if he felt good or if what he was doing was okay. It didn't feel awkward though. He managed to blend it into flirting and dirty talk quite well. He seemed genuinely focused on not only his pleasure, but Seokjin's as well. Seokjin loved it. Namjoon felt so much better than people who only used him as an object. He gave the prince his address afterward just in case he wanted to do it again.

~  
He wasn't expecting Namjoon to take him up on his offer. However, about a week later, the prince had appeared at his door and asked if he would be willing to have sex again. It started as a one night stand, then casual hookups. Then a weekly occurrence.

One day, Namjoon came early and Seokjin hadn't finished cooking his dinner. However, he insisted that Namjoon stay and eat with him instead of asking him to come back later. They had a conversation and seemed to connect. Neither of them thought anything of it though. They continued with their weekly hookups but every now and then, they'd have dinner together beforehand. 

At one point, and they didn't remember quite when, their weekly meetings turned into dates. Some days, they didn't have sex. They talked, went on walks together, and just enjoyed each other's company. Both of them were slowly falling in love. 

~  
They didn’t say anything to each other until that day. They were sitting together, talking and Namjoon made a decision. He understood how he felt about Seokjin a few weeks prior but he hadn’t worked up the courage to tell him until then.  
“Seokjin.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No, I… need to tell you something.”  
“Well, I’m listening.”  
“I...I really...I believe that I’ve fallen in love with you.” Namjoon’s voice was breaking. It sounded like he was about to cry.  
Seokjin didn’t verbally respond. Instead, he moved himself closer to Namjoon, and pressed their lips together.  
The prince was shocked. When they first met, he asked Seokjin if he had any specific limits, and Seokjin had explained that he didn’t want to kiss anyone that he didn’t have a close emotional bond with. Namjoon was shocked to learn that they had formed that bond. He never thought that his feelings would be mutual. Namjoon had been told that he fell in love too quickly. But the way Seokjin kissed him almost seemed impatient. Then he finally pulled away.  
“I believe that I feel the same.”  
The sex that night was the most passionate it had ever been. They had done this so many times, they knew each other’s bodies well. But this time, it felt complete. They even slept in the same bed afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write something else. I know I said I had other fic plans and that was true but for the past few months I've been having trouble putting my thoughts into words. This one will be a bit longer than my previous one.
> 
> I hope you guys like this. Any feedback, especially constructive criticism, is very much appreciated. :)
> 
> (I'm posting the first 2 chapters today but don't expect that all the time)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Referenced Homophobia
> 
> There's not a lot. A couple sentences. But I wanted to add a second warning just in case.

Everything was going well for the pair until Namjoon told his parents. He had been in a committed relationship with Seokjin for months and had yet to even tell his parents he liked men. But it turns out, their reaction wasn’t as kind as Namjoon had hoped.

He came to Seokjin’s door with a solemn look on his face. He tried to be as subtle as possible but the older caught on immediately   
“Namjoon, what’s wrong? You look upset.”  
“I told my parents.”  
“Told them what?”  
“I told them that I’m not interested in women.”  
“I take it they didn’t react well.”  
“They… They want to arrange a marriage with a woman that I’ve never met! My love, I’m so sorry. The only thing I want is to be with you. I don’t want to get married to anyone else but… If I don’t pretend I’m okay with it, they might find out. I don’t know what they’d do to you if they did.” Namjoon held on to Seokjin’s hand as tightly as he could.   
“I understand that you can’t see me as often anymore, but… please just don’t disappear on me.” Seokjin said softly.   
“I will find some way to come back to you, I promise.”  
The prince kissed his lover goodbye, promising one last time to return, and left.

~  
Namjoon's parents wanted him to meet the girl before the wedding (although, this timing was very premature. It would be an entire year until the wedding.) He didn't have a say in the marriage anyway, but they wanted them to get to know each other. Her name was Park Chaeyoung. Objectively, she was pretty. Not the prince's type at all (Mainly because she was a woman) but pretty nonetheless. That was all he knew about her up until that point. Their parents left them alone together in Namjoon's bedroom.

The first thing she said was "Before you get too invested, I'm not actually interested in you. I'm doing this for my kingdom."  
Namjoon sighed in relief. "That is going to make this a lot easier."  
"What?" Chaeyoung seemed confused   
"I'm not interested in you either. I love someone else."  
"Wait a minute, who arranged this marriage? I was told it was you!"  
"My parents did. I told them that I'm in love with a man. They don’t want their only son to be homosexual." Namjoon sat on the edge of his bed and fell back onto it.  
"So they think if you marry a woman, you won't want him anymore?"  
"I suppose so. All I want is to see him again. He is my everything."  
"I understand how you feel.” She sat next to him, careful not to invade his personal space. “I have a lover too. She means the world to me. I would've done anything to marry her instead, but I don't think that my family would take it well. If your parents hadn’t arranged this, mine would’ve."

She left after they ate dinner. Namjoon had a feeling that he may have gained a new friend. They got along fine at least. He didn’t feel as hopeless as he did that morning. 

~  
There were only a couple of people that Seokjin allowed at his house uninvited. One of which was Jimin (and his partners), the other Namjoon. So he was disappointed but not completely surprised when Jimin appeared at his house to check on him. He was happy to see him though. He needed to take his mind off of Namjoon and the mystery woman he was being forced to marry.   
"Jimin, it's nice to see you. Do you need anything?"  
"Yoongi told me about the wedding. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."  
Seokjin sighed "Honestly, I don't know if I am."  
"Do you want to talk to me about it?"  
"I haven't seen him in about 8 months. What if he forgot about me? What if he falls in love with her instead and I never see him again? I can't get those thoughts out of my head. I know he still loves me, but I'm so afraid, Jimin. I don't know what to do."  
"Namjoon is really smart. I'm sure he'll make his way back to you. In the meantime… Maybe… maybe you could write him a letter? Tell him how you feel?"  
"That's… a good idea. Why didn't I think of that before?"  
"Also, I don't know how much this will mean to you since it's not coming directly from him, but Yoongi told me that Namjoon misses you too. He said he talks about you a lot."  
"That is really helpful. Thank you Jimin."  
"Anyway, I came here to take your mind off of it for a while. Do you want to do something?"

~  
"Namjoon?" Chaeyoung attempted to get the prince's attention. He nodded in response, not taking his eyes off the paper in his hands. "Do you think I could send a letter home to my beloved? I'm beginning to worry that she thinks I've forgotten about her."  
"I could try to help you with that. I've been meaning to send a letter to Seokjin as well." His voice quieter, and his tone more solemn than usual.  
Namjoon had received a letter from Seokjin a few hours earlier. All it said was "I miss you." The only other thing on the paper was his signature. Namjoon hadn't set it down since he received it. He felt like he had failed him. He promised Seokjin that he'd come back to him, but almost a year had passed and he still hadn't seen him.   
He'd almost forgotten that Chaeyoung had someone as important to her as Seokjin was to him. He figured the least he could do is help her contact her love again.  
A few days later, before Chaeyoung had sent her letter, Namjoon had come up with an idea.   
"I don't know if my parents will allow this yet, but I have a friend who owns an inn nearby and I was wondering if you would like to invite your partner to live here. We could tell my family that you just miss your friend and want to see her again."  
"You'd do that for me?"  
"Yes. It would give you an opportunity to see her and I would have more chances to sneak out and see Seokjin again as well. We both benefit."  
"You know, you could have just asked me to help you get to him. I didn't ever want you to feel as lonely as I do, so I would have offered in a heartbeat."  
"I didn't want to get you involved in case I got caught."  
"But if the guards think we're simply going on a walk together, it would be a great way to disguise what you're actually doing."  
"We'd be able to sneak out but you wouldn't be able to easily sneak back in alone… unless…"  
"Unless?"  
"Well, we'd have to time it perfectly, but two of my guards, Taehyung and Jeongguk, think they owe me some debt because I caught them… um… together once in a closet and found them an abandoned room they could use instead. Their shift guarding the gates is around seven in the evening so I could probably get them to let you back in at that time. Like I said, the timing has to be perfect."  
"I would be quite willing to do that. And if your parents allow Jennie to come here, then I won't need to after that point. We could just leave the castle together and just stay with our respective partners."  
Namjoon smiled. "Then it appears we have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not an accurate depiction of Namjoon's actual parents. I bet they're lovely in real life.


End file.
